


peppermint tea

by the rebirth (notmyano)



Series: chenji soft [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, again just soft kids being soft, cliche device, one on one sleepover, peppermint tea, the green fairy chenle, very short again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyano/pseuds/the%20rebirth
Summary: le: i’m almost there btwCue the doorbell and Ji let out a sudden “”Ahhhh!” ‘it’s him!’ he thought as he started his run down the hall, his socks made him go fast enough that he almost slammed into the door but thankfully he caught himself. He promptly swung open the door to see ‘the green fairy’ (a name he almost said out loud) there, smile and all.





	peppermint tea

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, again, to my bro. you inspire me by making me soft 24/7, i love ya

ji: hey are you still coming over ??

le: wouldn’t miss it for the world ^^

Jisung was rather excited when the other had suggested the two of them have a sleepover, well he wanted one anyway but he was thinking of inviting the entire crew originally. And he was really excited about that idea, it was when the elder said ‘why not make it just a me and you thing’ though that made him almost buzz with excitement. 

He quickly agreed and before the boy knew it, the day had come. 

Elated, he made sure to wake up early and to stock up on his friends favorites: peppermint tea, an assortment of muffins (which yes he made by hand), and some specific brand of chips he can’t bother to even attempt at saying the name of anymore after the last time- plus some ramen.

After making sure all the food was in order, Jisung found his way to the linens closet and just grabbed everything he could in his two arms. With these, he waddled his way down the hall and threw them this way and that- adding in a pillow where he saw fit. It took almost too long due to his nitpicking, and snack breaks, but by the time he finished he had gotten a text. 

le: i’m almost there btw

Cue the doorbell and Ji let out a sudden “”Ahhhh!” ‘it’s him!’ he thought as he started his run down the hall, his socks made him go fast enough that he almost slammed into the door but thankfully he caught himself. He promptly swung open the door to see ‘the green fairy’ (a name he almost said out loud) there, smile and all.

It took a few seconds for him to get in, but after an awkward little shuffle the two of them were inside and the younger one shut the door softly. Turning around only to be engulfed in a hug by the smaller, it was warm and caused him to melt into it almost immediately.

“Missed you,,” He broke the hug, grabbing the others hand and dragging them into the living room. Somewhere along the way they had returned the comment but by this moment the two had finished their greetings, they were now sitting on the floor. Chenle had been sipping at their peppermint tea, and Jisung had been keeping his eyes on the tv where one of the pairs favorite romcoms had been playing. 

They had been talking about this and that but at the moment the younger just wanted to stay quiet and enjoy his cheese balls, his own cup of regular tea, and this moment. He was really happy here, with the other, he was feeling so relaxed and started to nod off a little.

“hey ji,” the elder coughed a little, carefully setting down his cup before continuing,”thank you for this.”

Jisung didn’t expect the random comment. “It’s no biggie, ya’know, I’ve missed you,” he tore his eyes away from the television,”I should be thanking you for suggesting this.” A soft, hazy, smile painted his face.

“its been way too long, hasn’t it?” Chenle giggles to himself, scooting in a little closer to his friend. 

The other kid simply nodded, looking back at the tv slowly. It was the part of the movie where the two main characters had just reunited after the conflict which separated them in the first place, they had just found each other again. Ji stole a glance at the other for a split second, thinking,,, just thinking. 

The thoughts made him shudder and he decided to turn his gaze back to the one beside him. And yet he continued to think, but this time outloud.

“Hey Lele?”

“oh, yeah sungie?”

“How does that tea of yours taste?”

“uh,” Chenle turned to meet his gaze, curious as to what the other meant by that comment- but just raising his cup so the other could maybe try it.

“No,” the younger scooted closer in to the other, grabbing his friends hand just like they had earlier. He looked them straight in the eye, feeling heat rising in his neck due to the proximity. They both knew what was going to happen.

“jisung?” 

“,,, jisungie?” 

His vision grew hazy and within just a few blinks he found he wasn’t in the exact same position as before, yes the two of them were still close but this time Ji had his head on Les lap. The boy almost shot up from this position, but he found the other too comforting to leave. 

“you fell asleep two minutes in,” the elder laughed, bringing a hand down to brush some of the younger kids hair back from their forehead,”you dork, just tell me next time you decide to wake up too early and tucker yourself out.” 

The comment made his eyes close and his mouth contort into a lazy sort of smile, oh how the other did this to him. Their hand started to leave his face and slowly he reached up, dragging it back down. He couldn’t see the others reaction but he knew he was turning rather red, he loved this. And the other. He snuggled into their hand, deciding to just stay there like that for a while.

Lucky for him, the other enjoyed this as well. They didn’t even mind that the kid had been occupying his hand and lap for however long the two would be there, not to say he wasn’t feeling something- because dang he couldn’t talk, so thank goodness the other was asleep at the moment.

Maybe when they woke later, he’d give them a taste of his favorite peppermint tea?

“oh god,,” Chenle slapped himself with his free hand, he couldn’t believe he thought that- oh goodness, that was so cheesy.


End file.
